sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Eyes on the Prize
Eyes on the Prizes – drugi i finałowy odcinek serialu Team Sonic Racing Overdrive. Fabuła Wyścig między Team Sonic a Team Dark do mety trwał. Knuckles prowadził swój Land Breaker spokojnie, do czasu pojawienia się Rouge. Nietoperzyca wypuściła Różowego Wispa, który swoimi kolcami przebił tylną oponę pojazdu Knucklesa. Kolczatka zatrzymał się i zaczął wściekle uderzać w maskę swojego pojazdu. Następnie krzyczał, kiedy Rouge go prześcignęła. Nietoperzyca spotkałą jednak na swojej drodze Egg Pawna w przebraniu kota. Rouge nie chciała w niego wjeżdżać i zjechała na bok, ale wtedy uderzyła w stojący na trasie kamień i jej Lip Spyder został uszkodzony na tyle, że nie mógł już dalej pojechać. Egg Pawn ukrył się z powrotem w krzakach i zdjął swój kostium. Widząc co się wydarzyło, Doktor Eggman zaczął się śmiać i przybił piątkę ze swoim robotem. Knuckles i Rouge stali znudzeni na drodze, aż wreszcie nietoperzyca wyciągnęła swoją komórkę i zadzwoniła do E-123 Omegi, aby poprosić go o pomoc. Robot przyjechał, ale uderzył swoim Cross Dozerem w auto Rouge i również go uszkodził. Zażenowana Rouge zobaczyła, że Tails zatrzymał się i pomógł Knucklesowi naprawić jego pojazd. Kolczatka przybił lisowi żółwika, od którego po skórze Tailsa przeszedł dreszcz. Następnie Tails odjechał, a wraz z nim Knuckles który szydził z Rouge. Nietoperzyca była niezadowolona, ale podekscytowała się kiedy nadjeżdżał Shadow w Dark Reaperze. Rouge machała mu aby się zatrzymał, ale Shadow pojechał dalej nie oglądając się na swoją drużynę. Zdenerwowana Rouge kopnęła swój samochód, a chwilę potem jej czynność powtórzył Omega. Po tym jak robot pokazał Rouge kciuk w górę, ich auta eksplodowały. Tymczasem Eggman obserwował z ukrycia swojego Egg Pawna, którego postawił na drodze Shadowa. Shadow jednak nie zatrzymał się i rozjechał robota, co przeraziło Eggmana. Tymczasem Tails na swojej drodze spotkał Białego Wispa, którego udało mu się ominąć na zakręcie. Wisp jednak zemdlał ze strachu. Tails nie wiedział jednak, że tuż za nim jedzie Shadow. Czarny jeż wypuścił Karmazynowego Wispa i posłał go w stronę Tailsa. Whirlwind Sport lisa zaczął się kołysać na wszystkie strony, a Shadow przejechał obok Tailsa i uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym wysunął się na prowadzenie. Kiedy Tails skończył się obracać, nadjechał Sonic w swoim Speed Star. Sonic i Tails postanowili wspólnie dogonić Shadowa, ale kiedy się zbliżali jeż wyciągnął Niebieskiego Wispa, który zucił im na drogę Blue Cube. Niebieska kostka uderzyła w ziemię i wstrząsnęła ją, wprawiając Sonica i Tailsa w turbulencje. Po tym jak bohaterowie odzyskali panowanie nad autami, nad ich głowami przeleciał Knuckles, który zrównał się z Shadowem i zaczął z nim walczyć o pierwsze miejsce. Sonic zaczął wołać Knucklesa, który rzucił w jego stronę Item Box. Paczka trafiła w Tailsa i wyleciały z niej trzy Białe Wispy, które zasiliły pojazd lisa. Tails otrzymał znaczącą premię do prędkości i dogonił Knucklesa, ale Sonic został w tyle. Jeż zobaczył jednak na drodze skrót, z którego postanowił skorzystać. Ostro zakręcił i wyskoczył z rampy, a następnie przejechał po metalowej trasie wzdłuż klifu. Shadow wyprzedził Knucklesa i Tailsa, oraz zbliżał się do linii mety. Tails był gotów porzucić wszelką nadzieję, ale wtedy dołączył do nich Sonic, który dogonił ich dzięki skrótowi. Bohaterowie postanowili połączyć siły i wykonać swoją wspólną, drużynową umiejętność. Jednocześnie wcisnęli przyciski na swoich kierownicach, co spowodowało że ich auta otoczyły się potężną aurą energii i pomknęły naprzód. Shadow obejrzał się za siebie i widząc, co się zbliża, teleportował się poza swoje auto. Po tym jak Sonic, Tails i Knuckles potrącili samochód i wyrzucili go w powietrze, Shadow teleportował się z powrotem na trasę i przeszedł się na piechotę na trybunu, gdzie Chao, oraz Rouge i Omega oglądali resztę wyścigu. Czarny jeż zabrał jednemu z Chao popcorn, co wprawiło małą istotę w płacz. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles ukończyli wyścig i zdobyli puchar za pierwsze miejsce. Sonic pozwolił Tailsowi popatrzeć na puchar, a sam zaczął drażnić Knucklesa. Nagle Tails poczuł na swoich plecach czyjś dotyk i odwrócił głowę. Gdy odwrócił się z powrotem, zobaczył że puchar zniknął z jego rąk. Lis obejrzał się i pokazał Sonicowi oraz Knucklesowi Eggmana, który ukradł ich puchar. Doktor zaczął tańczyć z pucharem, a Sonic, Tails i Knuckles nie ukrywali swojego obrzydzenia. Po chwili na Eggmana spadł samochód Shadowa i przygniótł go. Z kolei puchar powędrował z powrotem w ręce Sonica. Jeż znów pokazał go przyjaciołom i zaczął obracać go na swoim palcu. Po chwili przyszedł także Egg Pawn z popcornem dla Eggmana. Upadł jednak na kolana i uniósł ręce, kiedy zobaczył że doktora przygniotło auto Shadowa. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Doktor Eggman *Egg Pawn *Biały Wisp *Niebieski Wisp *Różowy Wisp *Karmazynowy Wisp Ciekawostki *W odcinku tym pojawiają się liczne muzyczne remiksy utworópw z poprzednich gier. Kiedy Knuckles pojawia się po raz pierwszy, można usłyszeć remiks utworu Unknown from M.E. z Sonic Adventure. Z kolei debiutowi Rouge towarzyszy muzyka I'm A Spy z Security Hall w Sonic Adventure 2. Remiks Believe in Myself z Sonic Adventure 2 jest grany kiedy Tails pomaga Knucklesoiw naprawić jego auto. Kiedy Shadow mija Rouge i Omegę grany jest remiks coveru zespołu Crush 40 piosenki All Hail Shadow. Po tym jak Team Sonic wygrywa wyścig, można usłyszeć zremiksowaną wersję utworu The Winner z gry Sonic Mania, który pojawia się na ekranie wyników z Competition Mode. *Krótko po premierze odcinka Tyson Hesse na swoim Tweeterze zamieścił rysunek Doktora Eggmana w postaci ducha Mufasy z filmu Król Lew, spoglądającego na swojego Egg Pawna.